


As Snow Falls

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Ass Loki, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: it's a mixture of Christmas cuteness with Loki, and the team also walking in on you both





	As Snow Falls

You rolled over onto your side, hearing the man next to you groan. When you looked out the window you instantly became excited, your eyes widening. His voice was still groggy, “What is it love?”. 

You got out of bed, pulling one of his long green tunics over your body. You were in your room in Stark towers, which included huge windows. Walking over to the glass you looked down, watching the snowflakes coat the entire city. 

You heard him groan softly, and get out of bed to join you. He stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, “You are such a remarkable creature my pet”. You smirked to yourself, “Is that a compliment Loki?”. 

Loki laughed lightly as he started to place light kisses down your neck. Smirking he said, “I only mean to say that you find joy in the most innocent and overlooked things, and that is something I have grown to love dearly”. 

Your smile only grew, “Oh so you love me dearly now?”. You turned around to face him, finally seeing that devilish smirk of his. Loki bit his lip, “Would I be here admiring the snow with you if I didn’t?”. You rolled your eyes, and Loki laughed. 

He kissed up your jaw, and the purred into your ear, “ **_Of course I love you (y/n)_ ** ”. You smiled while wrapping your arms around his neck. You knew how Loki felt about you, but it always felt good to hear him say it. 

You knew that expressing his feelings didn’t come easily, but he always made sure you knew just how much you meant to him. Pulling him down you kissed him passionately. 

Loki quickly melted into the kiss, letting himself get lost in you. To his surprise you pulled away all too quickly and turned once again to face the window. 

He watched as you were nearly pressed against the glass, and he smiled to himself while admiring you. You looked down at the city, watching all of the different people go all their different ways. 

Softly you said, “Isn’t it beautiful”. Loki, being the secret hopeless romantic that he was, started to kiss down your neck again. In between kisses he said, “I have to say I’m quite fond of the view in front of me”. Loki was of course talking about you. 

His hands slid up your thighs, taking the shirt you were wearing up with them.. **_his shirt._ ** One of his hands moved down, parting your legs. Breathlessly you said, “Loki..we can’t”. 

Loki tugged lightly on your earlobe, “ **_I can’t help myself love_ ** ”. His fingers slid up and down your slit, teasing you through your panties. You rested your head in the crook of his neck, melting into his touch. 

You looked up to him with hooded eyes, moaning his name. Loki slid your panties to the side, no more barriers between his clit and your fingers. His was grinning wildly, “You look so beautiful my pet”. 

The moment was ruined when you heard knocking on the door, and it quickly slid open. Loki turned around, still blocking you. There stood Thor accompanied by Steve and Bucky, “Brother we were going too-”. 

There you and Loki both stood, Loki’s bare chest exposed and the majority of your legs showing. Loki rolled his eyes and groaned, “ **_The door was closed for a reason brother-_ ** ”. You stepped out from behind him, still only wearing his oversized shirt. You watched as their mouths fell open, not expecting you and Loki to be together. 

Thor grinned, “Hello lady (y/n)”. You found yourself smiling at how happy for his brother Thor looked. Bucky teased, “So this is where you’ve been sneaking off to huh doll?”. You nodded your head, and took Loki’s hand in yours. 

Loki looked somewhat tense, but calmed down the second he felt you touch him. Steve was just as happy but explained, “Sorry to interrupt, we just wanted to invite Loki...you guys to watch some christmas movies with us”. 

You beamed with excitement, and Loki found himself smiling as he watched you. Grinning you said, “Let us change and we’ll be right there”. Bucky raised his eyebrows suggestively at you before leaving with the other men. 

You walked over to Loki’s closet, going right to the section where your clothes were. Loki had his arms crossed over his chest, “So are we going to talk about what just happened?”. 

You were looking for your favorite pair of sweatpants, “What do you mean?”. By now he was leaning against the wall closest to the closet, “That fact that everyone now knows our secret, and I’m not currently in a holding cell”. 

You finally found the pair you were looking for, they were perfectly christmas themed. Laughing you walked towards him, “Loki are you kidding me?”. Your mood changed when you saw how serious he looked. 

You put the pants on the bed, and then stood in front of him. You uncrossed his arms, taking his hands in yours, “I wish you could realize that you’re no longer a threat to all of them Loki...the entire team has noticed how much you’ve changed”. 

Part of the reason you’d kept your relationship with Loki secret was because he was scared. His worst fear was that everyone would disapprove, and he’d be creating this divide in your life. 

You brought one of his hands to your mouth and kissed it, “Everyone is starting to see the man that I love...the truth behind this hard exterior you’ve put up Loki”. Loki pretended to be tough, reserved, emotionless, but you all knew those were lies. 

His expression softened so you continued, “ **_I love you Loki..more than I thought someone could love….and the rest of the team is starting to see all of the things that make me so head over heels for you_ ** ”. 

You let go of his hands, and instead cupped his face. Before kissing him softly you said, “You’re safe with us Loki... **_you’re apart of this family and nothing will ever change that_ ** ”. You watched as Loki laughed lightly, a single tear falling from his eyes. 

When the kiss was over he’d wrapped his arms around you. Looking down to you he said, “What have I ever done to deserve someone as beautiful and kind as you (y/n)....you are so remarkable”. 

You buried your face into his chest, “All you did Loki was open up and let me see the real you”. His grip around you tightened, wanting to hold onto this moment for the rest of his life. You words were like magic to him, taking his worst fears and making them disappear. 

Smiling you let go and put the pants on. He smiled, “This is going to be my first Christmas movie love”. Once again you beamed with excitement, taking his hand and leading him towards the living room. 

Grinning you said, “the first of many Loki”. Loki laughed, but then stopped walking altogether. He pulled you into him, leaning against the wall of the hallway. Loki tilted your chin up, “Is that a threat?”. 

Your lips were inches from him, “It’s a promise.. **_a promise of many years to come_ ** ”. Loki nodded his head while grinning. He continued walking with you, “Well then I quite like that promise”. 

Finally you both entered the living room, and saw the team all scattered around the room. On one couch sat Steve, stuck in between Bucky and Sam. Wanda and vision where sharing one loveseat, while Nat sat on the edge of Clint’s chair. 

Thor had his own big chair to him, and Tony was just walking into the room. There was one couch left, only Peter Parker sitting on the end. When tony saw you and Loki he smirked, “Would you look at that…(y/n)’s tamed reindeer games”. 

Looking across the room you couldn’t help but be filled with happiness, all of your friends looked so genuinely excited for you and Loki. You looked at Loki out of the corner of your eye and loved what you saw. 

Loki was laughing, while a light blush formed on his cheeks. He answered Tony, “I guess that nickname is quite fitting now”. Tony looked at you and winked before sitting in his own chair. 

You pulled Loki to come sit down with you, “So what are we watching you guys?”. You nuzzled into Loki’s side, his arm draped around you as your legs intertwined. Tony smirked once again, “Rudolph the rednose reindeer, I thought Loki could learn a thing or two”. 

Those who understood the joke, basically everyone but Thor and Loki laughed along. You placed a kiss on Loki’s cheek, “I guess we’re all on the island of misfit toys huh?”. The entire room nodded, realizing how true that was. 

Tony hummed, “But we wouldn’t have it any other way would we?”. Laughing you shook your head. You intertwined your fingers with Loki's, “No...I wouldn’t have this any other way”. 

Loki kissed your forehead before leaning back into the couch getting ready to watch the movie. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in, and for once in his entire life Loki felt safe. 


End file.
